superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * "The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh" * Color by DeLuxe And Technicolor® * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production * Based on the Books Written by: A.A. Milne · Illustrated by: Ernest H. Shepard * Published in U.S.A. and Canada by: E. P. Dutton & Co., Inc. * © Copyright MCMLXVI, MCMLXIX, MCMLXXI, MCMLXXVII - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 27863 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Story Adapted by: Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Robert Rodriguez, Xavier Atencio, Ken Anderson, Julius Svendsen, Ted Berman, John McKimson, Eric Cleworth, T. Hee, Dick Lucas, Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman * "Blustery Day" Story Supervisor: Winston Hibler *Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andrew Gaskill, Max Maxwell * Featuring the Voice Talents of: Sebastian Cabot, Junius Matthews, Barbara Luddy, Howard Morris, John Fiedler, Ralph Wright, Hal Smith, Clint Howard, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Ginny Tyler, Jack Mercer, Bruce Reitherman, Jon Walmsley, Timothy Turner, Dori Whitaker · Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh · and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Randy Cartwright, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy * Animation Directors: Lester Kline, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Laverne Harding * Charadter Animation: Hal King, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Art Stevens, Cliff Nordberg, Eric Larson, Gary Goldman, John Sibley, Don Bluth, Walt Stanchfield, Hal Ambro, Burny Mattinson, Bill Justice, John Pomeroy, Chuck Williams, Richard Sebast, Dale Baer, Fred Hellmich, Bill Keil, Andrew Gaskill, John Ewing, Jack Buckley, Don Lusk, Charles Nichols, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, George Goepper, Al Coe, Les Clark, George Kreisl, Don Towsley, Dan MacManus * Effects Animation: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age *Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Key Assistant Animators: Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross * Assistant Animators: Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Ron Clements, William Frake III * Assistant Directors: Edward Hansen, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Layout: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Dale Barnhart, Joe Hale, Sylvia Roemer, Sual Bass, Sandy Dvore, Burke Mattsson * Blue Sketch: Alex Mann * Inbetweener: Hank Tucker * Color Stylings: Al Dempster, A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, John Jensen, Art Riley, Ann Guenther, Alan Maley * Xerox Processing: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Xerox Checking: Diana Dixon, Charlene Miller * Final Checking: Wilma Baker * Head of Scene Planning: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Ruth Tompson * Inkers: Diana Dixon, Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Miho Nagisa, Robyn Roberts, Gina Wootten, Mary Jane Cole, Renee Holt, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Painters: Renee Holt, Charlene Miller, Diana Dixon, Robyn Roberts * Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Lorraine Thilman, Pat Lestina * Production Manager: Doug Duckwall * Sounds: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Editors: Tom Acosta, James Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Buddy Baker * Featured Vocalist: Shelby Flint * Musicians Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Tom Leetch * Written by: John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens Ending Titles * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:NBC Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc.